


Chaotic Bones

by stormflight777



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Political Alliances, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Slow Burn, Torture, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormflight777/pseuds/stormflight777
Summary: Sigyn's entire world is changed when she is forced into an arranged marriage with Prince Loki of Asgard. She is strong and stable while he is fluid. She is serenity and he is chaos. She is the bones and he is the blood.
Relationships: Loki/OC, Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	Chaotic Bones

“Hey, Gyn. Someone’s here to see you.”

Gyn looked up from the shot glass she was cleaning. Wallace nodded over at a woman sitting alone at a booth.

“Don’t know her.” Gyn set the shot glass upside down beneath the bar.

Wallace shrugged. “She said she knew you. Said it was important.”

Gyn scrunched her lips together. Her brow furrowed as she considered the woman waiting by the door. “You got this?”

Wallace scowled. “It’s _noon_ , Gyn. Nobody’s coming yet.”

Gyn rolled her eyes at him and strode over to the strange woman. The woman was stunning, with reddish blonde hair that dropped past her shoulder blades, bright green eyes and flawless skin. Her svelte figure didn’t do much for Gyn’s esteem, either.

“Can I help you?” Gyn asked.

The woman looked up. Her eyes filled with tears and her shapely lips parted. “Sigyn.”

Gyn drew back, her heart hammering. She hadn’t heard someone speak her name in a hundred _years_. “How do you know my name?”

The woman pursed her lips and caught herself from reaching out. “I am the one who gave you that name.”

Gyn’s stomach dropped to the floor. “No. No way.”

The woman frowned. “I’m your mother.”

Gyn shook her head. “That’s impossible. I don’t—”

“I know you’re having trouble remembering, but I was assured your memories will return in time. I can prove it.”

The corners of Gyn’s mouth furthered into a frown. “What do you want, lady?”

The woman composed herself. “Let’s get lunch. I’ll buy. It is your birthday, after all.”

Gyn swallowed. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I don’t know you.”

“Sigyn, it’s me. Freya.”

Gyn wanted to tell this woman to bugger off, that she didn’t know her, but something in her gut tugged. She did recognize the woman a bit. She’d seen this woman in her dreams, and every time she looked in a mirror.

“Please, let me explain.” Freya’s eyes rounded pleadingly. 

Gyn sighed and glanced at the clock. “I get off in five.”

“I will wait outside,” said Freya, smiling. Gyn stared at her for several seconds before meandering back to the bar.

“What did she want?” asked Wallace.

Gyn furrowed her brow as she took off her apron. “To take me to lunch.”

“And you’re just gonna go with her?” demanded Wallace.

Gyn grabbed her things. “If I’m not back in an hour, call the cops.”

“Or, you know, you could just _not_ go.”

Gyn grimaced in reply. Wallace had a point, but Gyn got the feeling that she didn’t really have a choice. She grabbed her coat, punched out her time and headed for Freya. “Okay. Where do we want to eat?”

***

Gyn looked out the window, her stomach growling so forcefully she felt as if it would consume itself. “Look, when are you going to stop driving? I thought we were getting something to eat? My lunch break ends in thirty minutes. If we don’t stop soon, I’m calling the cops.”

Freya stopped the car. “No need. We’re here.” She got out of the car and walked into the trees. Gyn looked around. They were right outside Central Park. Cursing under her breath, she got out of the car.

“Hey, you can’t park here,” said a man.

“I’m sorry! Erm… Not my car,” Gyn replied, hurrying after Freya, who kept a brisk pace as she headed into the park. She followed along a path until they came to a collection of boulders overlooking a very green lake. “Whoa…” Gyn muttered, eyeing the etchings on the boulders. They formed a perfect circle over the faces of several rocks. “These weren’t here the other day…” Gyn stooped down to touch the symbols. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Freya, whose face was pointed skyward. Gyn stood. “What is the point of all this?”

“Hold my hand,” said Freya.

“What? No, I am not holding your hand! This is a waste of time.”

“Please, Sigyn, indulge me. I promise I will tell you everything you want to know,” said Freya.

Gyn stared at Freya’s outstretched hand. Stranger things had happened to her. She took Freya’s hand in hers. “What now?”

“Heimdall, take us home!” Freya yelled at the sky. Gyn raised an eyebrow, her cheeks flushing as she noticed several people staring. Before she could let go of Freya’s hand, a bright light blinded her. She felt as if she were rushing upward, her hand glued to Freya’s. She looked around, her lungs unable to let loose a scream as she zoomed upward. She could have sworn the light was rainbow, and there were stars and nebulas racing past…

The rushing stopped and she was inside a golden room. A dark skinned man in strange armor with matching golden eyes approached her. “Lady Sigyn, it has been too long. Lady Freya.”

Gyn stared around, her heart racing. She swayed on the spot and then her vision faded into darkness.

***

“Sigyn, dear, it is time to wake up.” Freya’s voice sounded fuzzy.

Gyn’s eyes opened. Her head rushed. She blinked several times for the figure hovering over her to come into focus. “What the…?” She was lying in a round bed with gold satin sheets. She pushed herself into a sitting position. Freya sat beside her, but she looked different. Her hair was in a long braid and golden circlet graced her head. She wore a pink gown with bracelets adorning both of her arms. She smiled softly at Gyn.

“Welcome to Asgard, child,” she said. 

Gyn blinked. _Asgard_ tickled the back of her mind, dusting off a very old, very dim bell. “Very funny.”

“I understand you are confused,” said another woman who Gyn failed to notice at first. “We will do our best to help you. However, you will not fully understand until your memories are returned to you.”

“But there are things that you have already noticed, aren’t there? You are half Asgardian, my daughter,” said Freya.

Gyn shook her head. “Half Asgardian? There’s no such thing.”

“You were on Midgard for a century, and you never aged a day. Did you not notice?” asked Freya.

Gyn frowned. “Well, yeah…” Her stomach twisted. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands. “Half Asgardian…”

“Your memories were taken from you, but you have more than earned them back. Would you like them?” asked the other woman.

“Who are you?” demanded Gyn.

“I am Frigga,” said the woman.

Gyn wracked her brain, rummaging through her limited knowledge of Norse mythology… Oh, shit. She had just insulted the Queen of Asgard. “Um…”

“No need to apologize,” said Frigga graciously, “I understand this is much to process. But I see you are accepting what we have said.”

“Well… I still have questions,” said Gyn.

“Naturally,” replied Frigga.

“But… I mean, I’ve never seen a place like this anywhere,” Gyn said, looking around the magnificent room.

“Certainly not,” said Freya.

“How do I… How do I get my memories back?” asked Gyn.

“By drinking this,” said Frigga, lifting up a goblet from the table beside her. “A concoction I brewed myself.”

Gyn stared at it. She got out of bed with trembling legs and stumbled forward. She reached out and took the goblet, ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her not to drink anything from strangers and drank the entire goblet. The liquid chilled her insides. Her brain felt as if two ice cubes were crushing it.

A flood of images flashed in her mind in a blur of gold: a field of wildflowers, two boys of blond and dark hair and a glowing palace in the bright sun. Gyn gasped and staggered back, a hand over her mouth. She met Frigga’s kind gaze, her own burning with tears. “Wha…” she breathed.

Frigga smiled. “In time, your memories will return to you fully. Now, the Allfather wishes to have an audience with you.”

“Not dressed like that,” said Freya.

“I’ll leave that to you, Lady Freya,” said Frigga, dipping her head in farewell. She swept out of the room.

“I know this is the strangest birthday you have ever experienced, but I hope my gift to you is acceptable,” said Freya in a small voice. Gyn turned.

“Your gift to me?” she asked, tilting her head. She still shook from the effect of Frigga’s potion. Freya crossed the room to a set of double doors and flung them open. Gyn stepped inside the side room, spinning to catch sight of all the gowns encircling the room. In the middle of the room was a column of mirrors. Gyn reached out and touched one of the gowns; her lips parted in awe.

“I was thinking this for your audience with Odin,” said Freya, pulling out a light blue gown made of airy material. Along the breast hem was a pattern of bronze beading that looked like trees.

“Why does he want to speak with me?” Gyn asked.

“Honestly, I am not sure.”

Gyn stared at Freya for several seconds, trying to detect a lie, but she found none. She inhaled deeply. “All right. Let’s do this.”

After Gyn had been made presentable, she headed with Freya to the throne room, where Odin waited. Gyn followed Freya’s example and bowed respectfully before Odin. “Allfather, I present my daughter, Sigyn of Asgard.”

Odin’s eye scrutinized Gyn. “Gyn of Midgard,” he said. “That is what I hear you call yourself.”

“Uh, yes sir.” said Gyn, cringing slightly.

“Have your memories been returned to you?” Odin asked.

“Yes sir.”

“They will make sense in a few more days. As a child of Freya, you have inherited magical abilities, which I am sure you noticed during your time on Midgard,” said Odin.

Gyn dipped her head. “I did.”

“Your magic was subdued as much as possible while you carried out your sentence on Midgard. You have much to reteach yourself now that you have returned. My wife has offered to provide lessons for you. Do you accept?” Odin said.

“Uh, yes sir? I’m sorry, but sentence? Was I in trouble or something?” Gyn said, looking around.

Odin was quiet for a long time. “You are only half Asgardian, child. You had to earn your stay here.”

“Half Asgardian, half what?” Gyn demanded.

“Those questions are not appropriate at this time,” said Odin. Gyn clenched her jaw but said nothing. “There is another matter I wish to discuss with you.”

“Sir?” Gyn queried. She swallowed, but her mouth was drier than usual, making the action painful.

“Before your banishment, you developed a strong bond with one of my sons. He is now of age to marry, as are you. I believe the two of you will bridge our worlds through marriage,” Odin said.

Gyn felt winded. Had she heard him right? Marry his son? Which one? Her brain still reeled from the fresh sweep of new memories, like a thousand different movies playing in her head at once. She could barely remember her apartment that she’d woken up in that morning, much less the names of the two princes she apparently used to know. And now she was expected to marry one of them? “Uh… I’m sorry?”

Odin’s smile did not betray any trickery. He waved to the side. Gyn looked to see two men enter the room. One was large and blond while the other was slim and dark haired. “Prince Loki is in need of a bride. I am afraid Thor has not matured enough for you to be his, but Loki will make a fine husband nonetheless.”

“Father,” said the dark haired man, stepping forward. Gyn glanced at him, but he ignored her. The blond man beside him looked a mixture of shocked and amused. His dark haired companion merely seemed offended.

“Loki, you must take a bride at some point. Gyn, with her time spent on Midgard and her mixed blood, can unite our worlds. As the daughter of Freya, I am sure she is well suited for marriage,” said Odin.

Loki snorted. “As the daughter of Freya, she will be good only for one thing.”

“Loki, you must show her respect!” Odin barked. Loki scowled and shot Gyn a withering glare.

“Do we have a choice?” Gyn asked.

Odin frowned. “There are no available suitors for you, nor are there for Loki. You will be given the proper amount of time to court, but as of now, you are betrothed to Loki.”

Gyn felt lightheaded. She swayed, the figures in the room blurring.

“She looks ill,” said Thor.

“Oh, dear,” spat Loki with a roll of his eyes.

“Sigyn!” cried Freya. Gyn fell backward, her vision swirling into darkness for the second time that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! So, I know technically Sigyn is not an OC, but there’s no option for her in the character list. I wanted to put her in the story because I love Logyn. Also, there is no evidence to suggest Freya is actually Sigyn’s mother in mythology. I don’t read the comics and won’t for a while. I’m just going by the MCU, which makes Sigyn an OC, unless they put her in the movies. Anyway, this is my first Thor fic. Hopefully you guys enjoy my take on Sigyn and Loki. Please review!
> 
> I do not own Thor or the characters.


End file.
